Misscliks: Pirate Edition Chapter 1 Episode 3
Recap Day 7, Footnote The silver pendant the ladies got from Gumbersnich is magical; giving off a faint Abjuration vibe to it. Lily keeps hold of it. Day 9: Where The Sun Dare Not Tread The ship is being followed. Another vessel, smaller. "The Siren" passes the Swift Swallow without incident. Ruby Cove is a small port town (~2500 pop). The Siren is here also. Palm Trees. They have medicinal purposes. Right?... Right? Yet another Neal-turning-red moment, as Regis the Harbormaster of Ruby Cove tries not-too-secretively to hit on the girls. Fe's brother is sick. She's looking for ingredients for a cure. Also doing a lot of drinking for a 16 year old. December steals another glass of alcohol. And promptly gives it away again. The Robin Hood of Alcohol. The group decides to do a little spelunking in the island's local shoreline caves. Somehow, I don't think Elianna has the same body type as Henry Morgan. She does her best impression of him on the rowboat's prow, however. The group loots a pair of boots from one of three demihuman skeletons. That's... nice. Nothing like the smell of rotting footwear. Another cave, another body. And Another. and... 15 more. congratulations; the party has found the Ruby Cove cemetery. Or the dump site for the next season of Dexter. Suspecting foul play, the ladies spend the night on the ship, rather than in town. Day 10: Edmund Hillary Who? So the caves were a bust. Back to Regis and being led to the town well/fountain. Which is guarded by a guard. December's keen eyes notice some discolored stones, but they cant get there with the guard and townfolk watching. Investigation for another time. To pass the time, the girls try to follow the map. Heading inland, they come across a mountain, with a switchback road leading up it. There's a Lily-sized shrine at the top of the mountain. Which the girls promptly destroy, and reform into a pyramid. Lily reveals spell "Sleep". Sleeping on top of a mountain. Not the best sleep in the world. Day 11: Vishna Stands Tall, Fe Gets Disturbing Lily reveals spell "Fog" Back down the Mountain. Kaster's getting impatient, says he hired the ladies as muscle. They decide to lounge around for the day, as the fountain investigation will be less obvious at night. Midnight, the fountain's unguarded. They're still going to fog up the fountain... which also blinds them, for the most part. Insert inevitable, juvenile, 'getting wet' joke from chat here. December loots a small compass from inside the fountain base, and one quick game of Marco Polo later, the group manages to get in and out of the fountain without incident. Returning to the boat, the Swift Swallow's got 4 extra people on board, not looking very happy. Lily is given the compass for safe keeping. "If they're bitches, they're gonna go to bed." -Lily Combat - Fight On the Deck of the Swift Swallow. December falls during the fighting, as does Corlath. Fe nearly bumrushes herself off the deck into the water, Elianna takes a clubbing, but Vishna stands tankier than them all, taking several stabs without falling. Well. Fe has... quite the violent streak.... she quite literally rips a guy's hand off. While he's still alive. Lily high-fives it. Remind me not to sleep on the boat... The leader of the attackers is looted for 14 gold. Vishna and Corlath are given 1 each; the remaining 12 are distributed evenly. Interogation of the leader begins. December mumbles the words "No, Vorus" in her near-conciousness state. Rath is the leader's name. Seems to be little more than the local cutthroat, but he says he's got a lot of money. After some scuffling, spitting, biting, and ball kicking, Rath is confined in the hold. The Swift Swallow Sets Sail. Follow The Compass - Why do i have the Pirates of the Caribbean theme playing in my head? Day 12: Foul Moods On The High Seas Klendathu is targetted by the comp-ass. Elianna reluctantly heals December, who has entered a depressive state. Elianna's bedside manner somewhat... chilly. Day 13: "So We're Here...Or Are We?" The ship anchors at Klendathu. Then unanchors, and sails around Klendathu; the compass keeps pointing away from the island to the Southwest. Lily's Detect Magic is rather theatrical, needs a bit of work on the reveal though. The compass is indeed magical. Day 16: Land Ho! (Again) The comp-ass is pointing to Silcove, on the island of Farwyn. Which is the port of call for next week! * Recap from EtoileLion on reddit. Editoral notes are theirs. Category:Misscliks Pirate Edition Episodes